The long-term objective of the ITBC is to provide advanced information technology and skilled expertise in[unreadable] metric modeling and biostatistics to support the SSCOR in COPD at the University of Pittsburgh. This[unreadable] Information Technology (IT) system will allow basic and clinical research findings to be organized in a[unreadable] quality-controlled, data mart to permit analyses, pharmacometric modeling, and statistical analyses to[unreadable] support all of the projects included within this proposal. The research proposal will accomplish the[unreadable] following specific aims in order to achieve stated objectives.[unreadable] Specific Aim 1: To provide comprehensive IT support to all investigators, all projects (especially[unreadable] project 1, 2, and 3), and all cores in this proposal.[unreadable] Specific Aim 2: To provide statistical and mathematical modeling capabilities to all projects[unreadable] (especially intensive for project 1 and project 3) in this proposal.[unreadable] Specific Aim 3: To develop novel methods for data mining and online-analytical processing for all[unreadable] projects in this proposal.[unreadable] The proposed ITBC is being built from an existing core resource from within the Center for Clinical[unreadable] Pharmacology, University of Pittsburgh. The current resource at the Center for Clinical Pharmacology has[unreadable] extensive experience and is capable of supporting a number of NIH-funded projects. The Center's[unreadable] capabilities permit a well-established, fully functional, essential clinical research infrastructure support[unreadable] system to be immediately available to the SSCOR in COPD at the University of Pittsburgh.